Shift
by ArchangelicSlayer
Summary: Bella is a 439 year old shapeshifter, but instead of shifting into a wolf, she can shift int whatever she desires. What happens when she comes across the Cullens? And why does their last name sound familiar?
1. Chapter 1

I packed the complete essentials into my bag and said goodbye to my life here. I ran into the forest, pushing myself to an incredible speed. I phased into a cheetah and sprinted at a faster velocity. I ran until I could hardly stand from exhaustion and hunger. I pounced on a deer nearby and tore the meat from the bone.

Finally when I was full I phased into a rabbit and dove into the nearby burrows. I nestled into a hay-lined space where I slept for a long time.

I found my way out of the tunnels and shook out my fur. I phased into a wolf and darted through the trees. Wolves were more common in this area than cheetahs. I jogged through the forest at a normal wolf pace. I sniffed the area to check for threats. I could smell a scent that was a mixture of human and animal. There must be others like me around. It seemed that it was just the wolf smell so it was my cousin species. We were both shape shifters of sorts, but my kind could change into any form including vampire form and the form of other people. My cousin race could only phase into one animal. That seemed pretty boring to me. I changed into human form and walked through the forest to find human habitation. I found a small town near to where I was. I walked around exploring the area. I could smell vampire in the air, there were seven of them but the scent was thick meaning that they had come here often. That must mean that they have control. I found a tiny hotel and booked in. I then wandered around. I found estate agents and stepped inside.

"I am thinking of moving to this area, can I have a look at some of the properties for sale in the town?"

"Of course miss, how big would you prefer?"

"Umm one bedroom and maybe a flat."

"Sure." he started to talk about the flats and properties they have nearby and I decided on a fairly cheap newly renovated, furnished bungalow. It was deep in the forest and I would move in, in a week. I wandered into the forest, exploring the new area. I phased into a spine-tailed swift and soared over the trees at 100 miles per hour. This was one of my favorite animals. I loved the feeling of the speed and the freedom of flight. I phased into a swallow-tailed kite and looked at the ground below me. My enhanced sight let me see the ground clearly from the height I was at. I could see the tall pine trees and the silvery river winding its way downwards to the sea. I looked around to see a group of pale figures in a clearing. I dove downwards to see who it was deep in the forest, away from trails.

5 vampires stood in a loose circle. I glided over the clearing and studied them. The all had golden eyes, which confused me. Vampires have red or black eyes. I shrugged it off and perched on a branch a few meters away from the meadow. They were talking about something. I didn't hear. The stopped and darted into the forest in different directions. I followed one female. She had black spiky hair and was very small. She darted through the trees at a great speed. She ran straight to a deer and drank its blood. Maybe this was why their eyes were gold. I perched on a branch while I pondered this. I swooped off into the forest after I had realized that she had gone. I swooped into the trees and perched on a high branch overlooking the forest. I could see a few vampires off in the distance hunting.

I shifted to a leopard and curled up on the branch as I surveyed the forest before me. I cleaned my fur methodically as the rain poured down, soaking me.

I drifted to sleep on my high perch.

I woke up to a loud booming voice shouting nearby. I jolted upright then edged back as I found the large, dark haired vampire staring at me with a huge grin on his face. I glared at him reproachfully, growling. He reached out for me and I edged backwards.

"Don't be sacred, I'm gonna take you home. You're my pet!" he said happily. My eyes widened in fear and I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped out of the tree. It was a huge drop and I knew he was watching so I couldn't phase. I was going straight for the ground. Suddenly there was a vampire just where I was landing. I pushed off a branch to my left and landed a few feet away from the vampire. I darted away as fast as I could. But it wasn't fast enough. The huge one caught up with me and scooped me into his arms. I struggled and pushed away from him growling ferociously.

He chuckled and tucked me under his arms. He ran through the forest at a high speed. We reached a tall White house and he dragged me inside. I struggled again and he tightened his hold on me. He pulled me to a vampire with caramel hair. I growled.

"Emmett! What are you doing with a leopard? Did you steal from the zoo again! Put it back!" she shouted.

"I found him in the woods!" I growled again at the word him.

"Well we can't keep it!"

"But Mum! Please!"

"Remember what happened last time?"

"No?"

"The cat escaped and we spent three hours in the rain looking for it."

"But he won't run away!"

"Emmett, no! You can keep it for the rest of the day and then we'll give it to the zoo."

"Yay!" he started bouncing around. I dug my claws into him and pushed away and glared at him from the other side of the room.

"Oww" Emmett wailed." he clawed me!"

"Don't be an idiot Emmett! It's just a leopard and it couldn't have hurt you." another vampire said as he walked in. He had messy bronze hair that hung in his eyes. He was pale skinned and gorgeous. I felt shivers run down my spine and my eyes stayed glued to him. I had imprinted on him. I paced up to him, still as a leopard. I hummed my wild purr and rubbed up against his leg affectionately. The other vampires looked baffled at my friendly action to him when I had fought Emmett. My imprint looked strangely at me for a while before shrugging and going to sit on the sofa. I followed him. Jumping onto the sofa and curling up on his lap.

"Hey! No fair! He's mine!" Emmett whined and took a step towards us. I growled at him and he stepped back. I lay my head on my paws and closed my eyes in contentment.

"Emmett! It's a girl!" my imprint said in his honey smooth voice. I rubbed my cheek against his leg in agreement. Just then the vampire they called 'mom' returned to the room. She spotted me on the sofa.

"Edward! Get that thing off the sofa." she said sternly. I huffed and slid off to lay by his feet. So his name was Edward. It was perfect.

"Do you think she understands us?" Emmett wondered.

"She's just an animal Em." I huffed again and rolled my eyes.

"How do you know? She seemed to understand Esme." Emmett suggested.

"Well how will we find out?"

"Can you understand me?" Emmett said very slowly. I glared at him and nodded.

"Wow! How cool! Can you read her mind?"

"No Emmett! She's an animal I can only read vampires and humans." I rolled my eyes at him. He could read my mind if I let him. Edward got up to leave and be started to walk away. I followed him, I didn't want to leave him. He climbed the stairs quickly and I trailed after him like a lost puppy. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me then shook it off. He opened the door and I bounded in playfully. I jumped onto the black couch and curled up. He grinned the most gorgeous crooked smile and turned to the stereo. He pulled out a CD and played the music. He picked up a book and sat on the sofa next to me. I fidgeted and then moved so my head was on his lap and I could see the book he was Reading. His hand absentmindedly found my fur and stroked it softly. I hummed out my purr again and relaxed on his lap.

We read the book for a long time and I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward!" I heard a bubbly voice sing. What was it with vampires waking me up all the time? I glared at the small vampire in the doorway and she looked at me confused.

"Why is there a leopard on your lap?" she said.

"Emmett found her and brought her home, she follows me everywhere for some reason."

"Why is there a leopard in Forks?"

"I don't know you're the physic!"

"I can't see her" ha I love my power.

"That's weird."

"And annoying. Well when are you taking her to the zoo?" I panicked. I didn't want to go to the zoo! I fidgeted worriedly.

"I don't know."

"Anyway Esme wants to talk to you." I shifted off his lap and he left the room. The other vampire left too and shut the door behind her. I guess I have to leave now. I stood up and shook out my fur. I paced to the door and phased into a beetle. I scurried under the door and changed into a butterfly. I flew out the open window and into the forest, changing into a blue jay. I flitted through the trees until I reached the town where I phased into my human form, my clothes materializing. I skipped into my hotel room and checked musket in my mirror.

I had long dark brown hair which hung in tight curls to my waist. My eyes were a strange shade of violet; they reacted strangely with the sunlight, reflecting the light like prisms. My skin was pale, vampire pale but I could still blush. I changed my image, shortening my hair slightly and straightening it out and lightening the color. I made my skin a little darker and changed my eyes to a chocolaty brown. I looked passably human.

I sighed and turned on the shower. I felt the hot water relax my muscles and eventually dragged myself away from the warmth. I curled up in bed waiting for sleep to come.

The beeping alarm clock blared through my head. I stuck my hand out and smacked down on the snooze button effectively smashing it to pieces. I groaned and rolled over until my feet touched the floor. I stumbled to the bathroom and splashed my face with water to wake me up. I sighed as I saw my hair which stuck up in crazy tufts. After attempting to tame the mess I pulled on my worn jeans and a blouse and chomped down a granola bar. I walked out the hotel and darted into the woods to phase. I was in the air soaring over the trees. I looked down searching for the school. I dropped down into the trees and phased again. I stepped out into the parking lot and into the office.

"Umm hello I'm the new student, Bella swan." I said to the woman there.

"Oh right, um here's your schedule" she said passing me some papers.

I nodded and turned for the door. I ignored the stares coming from everyone and ducked into the classroom. I gave a slip to the teacher and sat at the back of the room trying to hide from the stares.

God school was boring after repeating it over 100 times. I whiled away the hours or boredom thinking about my imprint/ my Edward. When would I ever see him again? I wandered slowly from lesson to lesson in a daze. Eventually it was lunch and I grabbed a tray of food and sat at a table by myself. Whispers erupted around me. I was still daydreaming when a group of people walk towards my table.

It was vampires. My eyes widened slightly as I recognized Emmett and the small pixie-like vampire from the leopard incident yesterday. Did that mean Edward was here too? There were two blondes with them. A statuesque woman with the typical pale color and a thirsty looking male. Thank god I didn't have an appetizing scent. The small vampire came up to me.

"Can we sit here?" she said. I nodded meekly. "Thanks, I'm Alice by the way."

"Bella" I said. They sat down I could feel the blonde woman glaring at me.

"This is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. There's also Edward." I nodded again. Jasper gave me a strange look and I blushed, looking down. There was a short silence. I heard the light footsteps of a vampire and my head snapped up. It was him. An involuntary smile spread across my face. He sat down next to me.

"She was here before we came in." Alice said at vampire speed. I held in my chuckle.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Cullen?" it couldn't be, could it?

"Yes, why?"

"I used to know someone called Cullen."

"Oh" he looked confused.

"I can't read her mind" he said at a speed that humans wouldn't have noticed.

"Wait what? You can read minds?" I said incredulously. They all looked totally shocked. I suppressed my hysterics.

"Umm" he stuttered. He was literally saved by the bell as everyone started to leave for lessons.

"Bye, it was nice to meet you." I said quickly as I jumped up and started off for my next lesson leaving all of the vampires looking after me confusedly. I chuckled as I looked back and saw them in the same shocked position. I darted to biology and sat in a seat. The class started and I pondered the name, could it be a coincidence? How many vampires could be called Cullen? I was interrupted by the door opening and revealing my Edward. That grin spread across my face again. He sat next to me with a frustrated expression.

I blushed looking down again. The teacher started talking at that point. I took notes carefully trying to ignore his stare. The bell rang suddenly and I jumped. I gathered my books and started to leave the room. I darted to my next class. I didn't hear a word of it as my thoughts were still filled with Edward. After the class had finished I walked out into the slight drizzle and started to head for the trees. I passed the parking lot and was nearly there when I heard a voice call my name.

"Bella!" I turned to find Edward standing by a shiny silver car. "Where are you going?"

"I'm walking back"

"Do you want a lift?"

"Um no it's fine." I said sadly, I preferred to fly.

"Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, bye" I called and turned into the words. I walked for a while before morphing into a blue jay again and flew away into the sky. I didn't feel like going back to my hotel room so I drifted on the breeze, swirling in and out of the trees. I flew out and found the cliffs. I dove down towards the water and just before hitting the water I phased into a dolphin and swam through the waves.

After messing around with my powers for an hour or so I flew back to the hotel where I washed the seawater off my skin. I lay back down onto the bed and fell asleep happily.

The week passed without much more incident, I had continued to sit with the Cullens who seemed to be wary of the fact that I could hear them. I was moving in today, to my new house. I collected my belongings from the hotel room and checked out. I carried my small box of belongings out to the motorbike I had bought for show. I strapped the box onto the back and revved the engine it purred and I shot off In the direction of my new house.

I drove down the winding lane and screeched to a stop as my house came Into view. It was a tiny cottage painted White. Lavender overflowed from the window boxes and roses climbed the Walls. I took out the key I had picked up from the agents and turned it in the lock. The wooden door opened onto a small hallway. The floor was a light wood and the Walls a pale blue. The first door on the right was the lounge. It had mismatching furniture with a large fireplace and a long book case filling an entire wall. I followed down the hallway and reached the kitchen. The counters were cream and it was very cozy. I followed through the house and found the bedroom. There was a huge indigo bed with paler Walls and a White wardrobe and table. It was picturesque. I filled the bookcase with my books and took my memorabilia from the small jewelry box I had. There was a bracelet with many small charms on the chain. Each charm was a crest or emblem of each coven I had met. There was a Volturi crest, Denali, Irish, Egyptian, Scottish, French, Spanish, Amazonian, Russian and my favorite one was the Cullen crest. I also had a Cullen crest ring which my dear friend had given to me. I had a necklace which had my family's crest on a locket. It was a swan on the water with three stars above it and a rose below. It reminded me of my mother.

I threaded my Cullen crest ring onto a delicate chain and pulled it around my neck. I explored my house from the rest of the day and read 'pride and prejudice' again. I then drove to town on my bike to get some groceries.

The next day I went out into the woods in the form of a fox and ran through the trees until I came across the scent of my cousin species again. I decided to see them and say hi.

I ran through the trees tracking the scents. As the smell got stronger I ran faster. I would be a blur to human eyes. I could hear the thudding of paws and panting as I approached them. I phased into the form of a white wolf and I skidded to a stop in front of a huge russet wolf and a slightly smaller grey wolf.

I reached out with my mind to contact them. When our kinds were in the same forms we could communicate with others in our minds if we wanted to.

'Hello?' a confused female voice rang through my head.

'Hey' I thought back.

'Who are you?' a deep male voice spoke.

'Bella, Bella swan'

'I don't recognize you from forks.'

'No, I don't suppose you do'

'Where are you from then and why are you here?'

'The last place I lived was Vermont, I got here a week ago!"

'So how link have you been a werewolf?'

'Umm, well I've only just changed into this.'

'You're really calm.'

'Yeah, who are you by the way?'

'Jacob'

'Leah'

'How many more if you are in the pack?'

'10 all together'

'That's a big number. So anyone up for a race?"

"Heck yeah!'

'From here to the edge of the cliffs.'

'Cool, ready, set go!' I called suddenly. I jogged for a while, keeping pace with them as they sprinted beside me. I got bored with the slowness of their pace.

'So long suckers!' I called and phased into my fastest animal form, my cheetah. I pushed myself to my full speed and found the cliffs within half a minute. I phased back into my wolf and sat on a boulder. They took their time and five minutes later they panted into view.

'You guys are slow!'

'No you cheated! You never said you changed into a cheetah!'

'You didn't ask and it wasn't part of the rules that we couldn't phase!' I chuckled at their incredulous faces.

'So is it just a wolf and cheetah or can it be other things?'

'I can phase into anything.'

'Whoa! Show us then!'

'What do you want to see?'

'Umm, a bird!'

I walked into the trees and phased into a tiny bluebird. I flitted over to them and landed on Jacob's shoulder. I chuckled at his expression and it came from my mouth as birdsong.

I swooped into the forest and returned as a house cat winding my way through their legs and purring softly. I meowed at them and they turned and disappeared into the trees. They came back as humans. Jacob had short hair that was silky black and hung halfway to his chin. His skin was a smooth russet and he had a large White smile plastered on his face. Leah also had short hair but it hung to her chin and was a light brown. Her skin was lighter than Jacob's and she was very beautiful.

"Can you phase into a human, please?" Leah asked. I rose onto my back two paws and morphed into my human form. My clothes materialized around me and I shot a smile at them.

"Your clothes are on!" Leah exclaimed. I nodded smiling. Jake had gone into shock, be was frozen staring at me. Leah punched him on the arm to wake him up. He blinked and shook his head.

"You're gorgeous" he suddenly said. I blushed tomato red and looked away.

There was a short awkward silence.

"so, how can you change into so many different animals?"

"Oh it's the same way you change into wolves. It's passed on through generations. But I'm not a wolf, your kind of my cousin species you could say. So were loosely similar but I can changes into anything."

"Wow that must be amazing."

"It's cool"

"So are we kind of the same but you just change into more animals."

"Yeah"

"Do you get imprinting and stuff like that?"

"Yeah." the smile spread across my face again.

"Have you imprinted?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"No"

"No, but Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared and Brady have"

"Cool"

We talked about our abilities for a long time before I decided to leave. I was starving. I flew back to my house and prepared a mammoth meal and ate quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped outside again and phased into a bird. I flew towards the Cullen house and phased into a leopard again. I paced through the open door and edged past Emmett who was absorbed in a video game. I trotted up the stairs and found Edwards room. I nudged the door open with my nose and padded softly to him where he sat at his desk. I purred and rubbed up against his leg. He looked down and his eyes widened as he realized that I was back.

"Emmett! When did you find the leopard?"

"What? I didn't find it, it disappeared remember!"

"Well then why is she in my room?"

I heard Emmett thunder up the stairs and barge through the door. He spotted me and grabbed me crushing me against his chest. I hissed and dug my claws into him. He had six tears in his shirt where I had clawed and he stumbled back.

"Oww! He clawed me."

"Emmett how many times do I tell you that it's a leopard and she's a girl!" I huffed in agreement and went to sit back with Edward. Emmett whined for a bit then went off to find Rosalie. I curled up at his feet again and fell into a deep sleep. I woke to find the sun streaming across my face. I yawned hugely and rolled over, stretching out.

I stood up and realized where I was. I paced towards the door and found it closed. I pressed down on the handle with a paw and edged it open. I paced down the stairs and entered the lounge. Emmett and jasper were on the Xbox and Alice and Rosalie were chatting on the sofa. I sniffed the air and caught his scent faintly. I followed the trail outside I ran through the trees and loped into a meadow. It was nearly a perfect circle filled with sparking sunlight and blossoming flowers. I trotted to the center and sat down looking around. It was perfect. I saw Edward standing in the shade near the edge watching me. I walked towards him and nudged him. I then turned to the meadow. He didn't move I sighed shook my head. I trotted into the meadow again and sat down looking about. I cleaned myself methodically using the damp grass. Eventually I got too hungry so I nodded to Edward and trotted into the trees. I started to run at a faster pace and took a leap, phasing into an osprey mid leap. I swooped out of the treetops and glided on the breeze. I dove down towards my house and stepped inside, phasing as I went. I hated it when it was sunny. I couldn't go out anywhere. It might freak some people out if my eyes started to reflect the light like prisms. Even sunglasses didn't stop the light. I grabbed some food and completed the work that had been set. After that had been done I sat at the desk with my new laptop and surfed the internet. I emailed my best friend Alex from the coven in Spain quickly before showering and curling up by the TV with some chocolate ice cream and a cheesy chick flick. After that I went to bed and slipped into a dream quickly.

The next day was sunny too so I stayed inside doing some housework. There was ice slicking the roads the next day I drove slowly to school on my bike avoiding a crash. I chained up my motorbike and balanced my bag on the seat as I stowed away my helmet my bracelet clinking. I slid on my Cullen crest ring just to freak them out.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise. I turned to It a minivan was squealing towards me. Just in line to crush me against my bike. This would be a hard one to explain away I started to move out the way but I felt the collision hit me from a different direction. I felt a cold body press down on me as it swung me round out of the path of destruction. I felt my head smash against the icy sidewalk. I felt the trickle of warm blood down my neck. Great this is so difficult. I could already feel the wound sting as it healed around the edges. How would I explain this to a doctor, so much blood and no wound? I looked up to see my Edward hold the car away from me. Pushing it away. I smiled despite the stinging, he cared.

I tried to sit up but Edward noticed that.

"No, stay down. You've hurt your head. He said quickly. He held his breath I rolled my eyes but obeyed. The ambulance arrived soon after that and I was rushed into hospital. What was I going to do now! I was nearly fully healed I could feel it. I was put in a hospital bed and left alone as the doctors rushed around the next patient. The driver.

I lay there trying to think about an excuse for all the blood. I was still trying to think about an excuse when Edward walked in.

"Hello"

"Hello" he smirked.

"Why aren't you strapped to a bed like this?"

"It's a about who you know but I'm here to help." he said as a doctor walked into the room. He was pale and had pale blonde hair like the topaz in his eyes. I knew that doctor.

"Carlisle!" I said happily. I hadn't seen my old friend in such a long time. He looked at me confused. I realized that he wouldn't recognize me; I had changed my appearance again. I blinked and my true eye color showed. An odd violet color. He saw that and smiled.

"Bella! You haven't seen me in so long; I thought you had forgotten me!"

"Silly! How could I forget my favorite uncle?"

"So why are we here today?"

"Car crash"

"How do you get into these situations?"

"It's not my fault!"

"I know." he chuckled. "Let's clean away this blood." I leaned forwards a bit so Carlisle could clear the blood from my unmarked fully healed skin. I looked presentable once the blood had go e and Carlisle discharged me bit sternly told Edward to take me to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

I rolled my eyes but agreed. I stepped into Edward's silver Volvo and he drove away.

"How did you heal so fast?"

"How did you stop a van from squishing me to death?"

"You're avoiding my question"

"You're avoiding my question"

"I asked first"

"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

"I don't have a secret"

"I'm not an unobservant idiot Edward"

"I didn't say that"

"Well you unintentionally applied it though. I know that you're different that you're not human "I said smirking. He looked worried. We pulled up to the house and I stepped out. "When will Carlisle be home?" I asked.

"Around an hour, he had the night shift." I nodded he lead me to the house. It still looked the same as when was a leopard. I stepped into the room and sat on the sofa, curling up. He stood there awkwardly.

"It's ok I know you won't bite" I said. He sat next to me looking curiously at me. Esme walked in at that moment.

"Oh hello"

"Hi, I'm Bella. An old friend of Carlisle's." a look of confusion crossed her expression. I giggled.

"It's lovely to meet you" she said I smiled warmly. "Edward why aren't you at school?"

"There was a car crash"

"What he really means was that I was In a car crash and he saved me with his super speed so we went to the hospital where Carlisle was and he sent us here."

"Are you ok dear?"

"I'm fine; I'm a lot more durable than I look." I said, touched by the worry in her voice.

"Well I've got to go out. It was nice to meet you" she said walking out the door.

I waved as she left.

I could see Edward's eyes lock on my ring. I fiddled with my bracelet.

"Where did you get that bracelet?"

"well I got the actual bracelet in Italy but all the charms are from different places, Italy Alaska, Ireland, Egypt, Scotland, France, Spain, brazil, Russia." I said pointing to each one in turn. "They were given to me by friends from each place."

"You've been to many places."

"I travel a lot."

"So how are you not hurt?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me what you are"

"I can't do that" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you'll never know" there was a short silence. I heard tires hit the gravelly path.

"Yay! Carlisle!"

"What?"

"Carlisle's here"

"No he isn't."

"You should hear him right about... Now" his eyes widened

"How did you know that?"

"I heard it" I said exasperated, rolling my eyes. Carlisle stepped through the door then and I bounced forwards to greet him. He hugged me quickly before stepping back to look at me.

"Very good job, if I didn't know better I'd think you were human. Though I've always preferred your original form."

"I do to but it might look wired with the purple eyes."

"So what have you done for the past century and a half?"

"Well I stayed with Aro for a year or two but he kept on and on about joining. So I lived in Spain for about fifty years. Then I traveled for the most part. What else have you been up to except for making a family and where was my wedding invitation by the way!"

"Sorry! It's hard to send post to someone that doesn't exist!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Anyway yes I created a family"

"Tell me all about it"

"First was Edward, I saved him from the influenza epidemic in 1918. Then there was Esme. She had life threatening injuries from falling from a cliff. Next was Rosalie, she was attacked and then a few years later she found Emmett being killed by a bear. A few years later Alice and jasper joined us. Jasper was in the southern wars and Alice sees the future so saw jasper and found him and they came to us"

"I'm happy you have a proper family now, you seemed so lonely before"

"You call me lonely but you have been alone for so long."

"Well sorry for not imprinting, I can't choose who or when to imprint!" he rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't mean you have to be alone"

"Why can't I read your mind Carlisle" Edward cut in

"You can't?"

"Nope; I'm blocking him"

"You've managed to project?"

"Yeah"

"That's brilliant"

"I haven't told Aro yet"

"That's probably wise" I could hear the sound of a car as Alice, jasper, Rosalie and Emmett returned. I looked at my watch.

"The others will be home in a minute, I better head off I'm starved"

"I forget that you need human food"

"Well you're not used to it."

"Do you want a lift?" Edward asked.

"No I'll walk"

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine Edward. Bye!" I darted out the back door as I heard the rest enter I the front. I ran through the trees and phased once I was out of sight I dropped down by my house and ate some pizza. I jumped into bed and snuggled up under the covers.

Sunlight yet again, the sparkling light danced on the icy leaves of trees blowing in the wind. Damn all this sun. I decided to go over to the Cullen's again today. It was hard to be away from my imprint for ling. I lazed into my leopard again and jogged through the trees. I ran into the house after phasing.

"Hey" I sad to Emmett as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to come and say hi to my lunch buddies?"

"Umm"

"Anyways, is Carlisle here?"

"Bella!" came Carlisle's voice from the stairs.

"Hey"

"I guess we've all got a day off today."

"Yeah that's the worst thing about immortality. Something always seems to glitter in the sun"

"Tell me about it"

"You know each other!" Emmett boomed.

"Sure we do, I'm practically another daughter." I said holding up the Cullen ring.

"Where'd you get that?"

"From Carlisle of course"

"Wait when did you like meet and how do you know each other?"

"Righ, well we met in 1704. We were in France and I was kind of being attacked by this pervert, anyway Carlisle came to my rescue as I got ready to fight." I heard growls coming from upstairs. I shrugged and continued.

"Yeah so I told him what I am and we were friends from then on."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"I was born in 1436 so… I'm 574 years old in September."

"What are you?" I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Shape shifter."

"Wow! Can you show me?" I changed myself into a copy of him. I guffawed in Emmett's deep voice at his expression. I changed back into my human form. I stood up and took Carlisle by the arm leading him to the door.

"I need to talk to you" I said as he looked at me confused. I dragged him through the trees before phasing and trotting off until I knew that Edward couldn't hear. I phased back into myself.

"What did you want to say that you didn't want anyone to hear?"

"I've imprinted!" I said happily.

"That's brilliant Bella!" he scooped me up into a hug. "So tell me, who is it?"

I took a deep breath.

"Edward"

"As in my Edward?" I nodded. "Esme will be so thrilled! Both of you have been alone for so long! It's wonderful to see that your happy" he said grinning hugely.

"And now I have to tell him." I said sighing.

"Hmm well I'll leave that decision to you"

"Thanks." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Anyway, do you know anything about a leopard around here?" he said curiously.

"Umm yeah, that might be me... It was when I first got here I was exploring and I fell asleep in a tree in leopard form and Emmett found me and took me here. That was when I imprinted. I just came back once to see him." I confessed.

"I heard a lot about you" he chuckled. He turned back towards the house I phased into a leopard and ran after him. I trotted in the door and darted up the stairs before Emmett caught me. I trotted into Edward's room and padded to his side. I purred in greeting and curled up by his feet again.

"Back again?" he murmured. I let out my throaty chuckle.

**A/N so again, thanks to propertyoftheMudbloodPrincess for letting me adopt this! So what do you think? If its good review on this and send a pm to her thanking her :) Reviewers are awesome.. stalkers are not! :) **


End file.
